


Not without you

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nightmares, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: I'm really rusty and this is really short but basicallyBoss reliving Johnny's death on the plane through a dream. Angst as usual
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 12





	Not without you

Skylar is hazy as she realizes where she is. She's back on the plane. Fuck, no, that can't be right, can it? It's been years but here she is, shooting at Morningstar while Johnny is trying to sacrifice himself, again. 

"Boss, you gotta bail!"

"No, not without you!"

Skylar is shaking her head. She has to be able to change history, she can't go through this again. 

The same things are being said as she's forced to leave him behind, again. She doesn't want to leave but her feet are forcing her to move. She's fighting her way through the plane, regret filling her as she reaches the end and she's about to jump.

"Johnny we're about to jump!"

There's a struggle, Skylar wincing back. It hurt her to hear it.

"Right on, I'll see you in Stil-" 

Gunshots. 

And then she woke up.

Skylar sat up in her bed, chest heaving. She looked around, trying to ground herself. She felt movement next to her. Johnny.

She sighed in relief when she saw him, sleeping peacefully next to her. Just another shitty dream. She kept having those lately. 

Johnny stirred next to her before opening his eyes, looking up. 

"Baby, what are you doin' awake? It's like, 4 in the morning."

She nods a lil as he sits up, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely. 

"Was it another one of those dreams?"

She nods, wiping her eyes. 

"I'm right here, baby, it's okay.. ain't no one gonna take me out."

He kissed her forehead and they both lay back down, Johnny keeping his grip on her. She was content, falling back asleep in his arms.


End file.
